scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannical Twelve
"Our world is becoming reckless. To the public, their problems rely in their so-called 'leaders', but to us, it's a benefit to our cause..." ''-Thomas Carmichael'' The Tyrannical Twelve (known as the Banking 12) are a secret group compromising of the twelve richest elder banking families around Planet Scorpius, and are the elites that rule the world. They are considered to be the deepest connection in the World Zodiac Government and control about everything in the world, including the Scorpius Warriors. Unlike most well known organizations and corporations, they are a group not known to the world, and control their actions through the eight legs of government in order to make profits and serve the world in their own interests. Sometimes referred to as a part of a 'shadow government', they also organize positions for leaders of each horoscope country, as well as manipulate the media and the actions of the population, controlling finances and structures, training assassins, creating wars and terrorists, and perform 'social cleansing' through the act of making profits without public knowledge. Their main headquarters are located in Augshwartz known as 'The Bank of Global Settlements', a hidden place and bank not known to the public. Due to the actions of the Scorpius Warriors, they now see them as a threat, mostly with Gregory Tyson, Master Gregory, Explosion Gregory, and Atomic Knight. Among the group, they bow in respect to a hidden being named 'Ase'. While their actions are not known, Master Gregory and Atomic Knight had kept their eyes on them while remaining oblivious from their cause throughout the entire series. History 500 years ago, the Tyrannical Twelve came together to maintain world control in order to prevent future threats under the guise of the World Zodiac Government by Huey Carmichael whilst maintaining the "good" public image of the World Horoscope Government. They began establishing corporations, banks, media, and other causes in order to serve the public's interests. However, unlike their actual intentions, they tend to collect money based on how their profits and interests worked by assigning money to the population and taking advantage of their emotions and desires through media. Over time, the group hid themselves among the many corporations and businesses they established to execute their true intentions, which was ruling the world in their own interests by controlling the world's population through the essence of the Scorpius currency, though they secretly planned to introduce their own currency at a later time. They also controlled the Scorpius Warriors force through money, only to an extent, so long as they do not speak of their actions. Throughout the years, the group became corrupt and malicious, solely wanting profit of not only land, but of the population itself, and sought establishment even through the sacrifice of many people. They were also responsible for funding wars they started through scare tactics and lies for profit over the years. Throughout the years of false wars, they established the Scorpius currency all over the world. 200 years later, the group wanted to establish their foreign policy and currency in the Leorius region, to which the leader of the time simply refused. Due to the refusal, the Scorpius military were forced to go to war with them, resulting in the infamous Battle of Fort Kong. The war resulted in many deaths, allowing them to steal their resources. The event created a controversy among those that participated in it, while the general population were fed false information about it. Due to the controversy in the military, the tyrannical elite group amassed the media to cover up anything of the war, omitting the truth of what really started the war to the population. The Scorpius population that received mainstream media information were presented with the Leorians "having WMDs" and "threatened to kidnap Scorpius civilians, painting them as "terrorists". However, the group feared what would happen if word got out by members of the Scorpius military, and devised a plan within the military's general to brainwash them from speaking of the events through torture, keeping the truth in the dark. The group then targeted "truth seekers" over the next 50 years, fearing they could cripple their system with a revolution of the entire world, forcing them to train assassins under the secrecy of the ZIA. Murdoch Binz was an unfortunate person who was killed by a military officer for eavesdropping. His son Franklin Binz was to go public with his knowledge of it, but was also shot by a secret member of the government, to which the media labeled a "suicide". Due to Franklin's death, some became skeptical of what the government tried to hide. To continue their secret reign 100 years later, they established cameras and recording devices around the world without public knowledge. At this time, freethinkers became a problem to the group, which forced them to target those with "high intelligence". Corpse became a target of their web, since he knew "too much for his own good", which raised further questions towards others in how some civilians were mysteriously dying. The people who began questioning the establishment were also shot as a result, which ushered in more media cover ups. As the controversy continued, the group were forced to comply and remain in the shadows, ceasing activity to a minimum. While the population's problems continued, the group funded corporations and organizations with malicious intent, hoping to use the 'divide and conquer' tactic under a 'friendly' guise. They also funded schools, hospitals, the media, the courts, religion, elections, and many other systems while using a 'regressive agenda' to keep the world population unaware of their deception. They also altered the history of the world's wars to control the population's knowledge. A hundred years later, the group targeted the Ice Nation, which was a territory ruled without a bank. Ice's father Ice Blizzard Sr and Ice's grandfather were meeting with Thomas Carmichael in their castle on a deal. Ice Sr refused, claiming that they were "establishing a slave nation under the guise of foreign value" and ordered him to leave. In return of his refusal, Carmichael gives Gekko the order to "show no mercy", which resulted in killing the entire Ice population with the exception of Ice Blizzard Jr, his sister, and his mother, who escaped. The media went silent on the activity, resulting in a diversion. The group then targeted Gregory's home Antares Village a few years later by trying to burn it down in order to create a city to earn wealth from the inhabitants. Umbrella Parasol, a counterpart who was an assassin at the time, was responsible for the burning of the village, which caused Gregory to be falsely blamed for it and forced out to live away from his home. However, their efforts failed, as the village stood after the fire. Afterwards, the group remained dormant for while. However, they sought out Master Gregory and Atomic Knight to keep them silent due to their curiosity and world popularity, turning them into puppets for public approval. They also kept tabs on them for their own information. Current Members * Thomas Carmichael * Dean Boros * Harry Sawbringer * Coroshi Contz * Kiwambe Natayume * Heppi Horro * Jun Shiao * Joe Stonebridge * Rudolph 'Dorm' Zoreil * Broshnell Merdis * Mike Walreist * Donovan 'Aral-Sei' Lovane The Eight Legs The Eight Legs of Government, known simply as the Eight Legs of Control, are tactics that the Tyrannical Twelve use to serve to the population. While the body of government is known as the "banks", the eight legs are: * Corporations (Welfare) - Corporations such as Big Pharma, and those within the fields, such as doctors. Their practice is to provide health services to the population. * Courts (Law) - Known as the "governing system". Any court, including civil or parliament, can judge and make rules. The rules however, depend on who is serving the time. * Religion (Belief) - While there are no known churches on Planet Scorpius, there have been sermons that preach in the name of the Horoscopes that were used to interest public attention. * Media (Information) - While somewhat of a corporation, they use entertainment, such as music, television, and the internet. However, not all information can be found, as there are restrictions, however. * Elections (Politics) - Used as a system to shape public opinion by choosing "sides". Politicians are mostly used to influence the population by words. * Military (Warfare) - Used as a last resort or "Plan B" should a side refuse to cooperate. The military carry out orders for war based on the leaders of the Horoscope countries, or the elites. * Schools (Education) - A form of public shaping used to teach children and young adults only what is taught by the system. Encourages an obedient society. * Organizations (Society) - Known as charities and police, they serve under a specific purpose, either to spread awareness, or to control the population should things get out of hand. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors The Tyrannical Twelve were briefly mentioned in the early parts of the Scorpius Warriors arc, where Dripper was about to be sold. Master Gregory responds in his thoughts as "those bastards". Scorpius Warriors X In the Scorpius Warriors X arc, the Tyrannical Twelve held a meeting in Augshwartz over the concerns of the Scorpius Warriors. They also heard of Gregory defeating Vracula, and how he defeated some demons, praising his efforts. However, their interests shifted into the destruction of the city, accounting for damages caused by the fight between Gregory and X. They also manipulated the media to cover up the actions Gregory did to save the world against X in an effort to make themselves look good by crediting the military. In secret, the mysterious "Ase" also grew interested in Gregory, though his appearance was nothing but a shadowy figure. Scorpius Cyberwarriors The Tyrannical Twelve also were seen in the Cyberwarriors arc discussing the latest viruses going around the internet, which was to put a stop to them. They also were worried under the threat of cybercoins replacing currency in the modern world, but they grew interested in the market to purchase them and use it to their advantage. The mysterious "Ase" was also interested in the cybercoins, and discussed them with his group in order to control the cyber market. Scorpius Warriors: Crisis At the end of the Crisis arc, the Tyrannical Twelve were discussing strange events regarding the market. The most concerning thing for them was the sudden passing of time and and days, which caused the market to slow down, costing them more money than usual. This infuriated the group, forcing them to take action with the world by introducing a longer hour shift in the workplace, higher wages, and a seven-day work cycle to make up for lost time. Scorpius Warriors: Open During the Open arc, the group discuss the actions surrounding Doomsday Hellfire and the Elements of Destruction, along with the Scorpius Warriors. The group took interest in her, but saw her and her crew as "useful assets". They sent some of their employers from the HIA to catch them, but Doomsday and her group defeated them before they could do so. They then noticed how the public were reacting to Doomsday and her friends with hate groups calling for action, so they funded them for their cause in an effort to smear her and her friends' reputations. When they found out that they were friends with the Scorpius Warriors, they manipulated the media to further the hate against them and towards the Scorpius Warriors for aiding "criminals". "Ase" also took notice, but was studying Gregory and Doomsday, along with their circle of friends. Again, his appearance is not shown. Scorpius Warriors: Super In the Super arc, the group discussed damages once again to the buildings of the Scorpius region. However, they had a plan that would turn the world into a "one world Horoscope government", which was to send Hurakia, an agent under their orders with her own agenda to create an all-out world horoscope war. Their efforts succeeded when they manipulated the media to use her as an example to 'foreign terrorists' as well as withholding footage of the Scorpius Warriors from stopping her, which caused the courts around the world to quickly approve a one world horoscope government. Scorpius Warriors: Ultra In the Ultra arc, the group decided to pay a personal visit to Hotel Scorpius with Thomas Carmichael being the one in charge. Before he does, Gregory and friends witness Thomas Carmichael shoot a homeless man in the public eye without being arrested. Carmichael noticed Gregory and walks off, heading to Hotel Scorpius. While there, he met with Master, forcing him to be silent and to keep his Scorpius Warriors in line. When he leaves to the airport, he shoots another homeless man without any action taken against him before he boards his flight.